<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сила Великого Хомяка by Virag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446457">Сила Великого Хомяка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag'>Virag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О силе внутреннего зверя командира Рамлоу. Оценка со стороны</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сила Великого Хомяка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Привет повелителям папок и рыцарям степлеров! Ты чего такой взъерошенный и выжатый, как кот, которого постирали в стиральной машинке?</p>
<p>— Да познакомился с новым командиром “Страйка”, чтоб ему Фьюри в нижнем белье  приснился! Всю душу вынул. Все документы по отряду проверил до последней запятой. Контракты бойцов шерстил так, будто у него гоблины в родне, а я на собственность этой самой родни могу покуситься!</p>
<p>— Поня-я-ятно.Тут всё просто. У Рамлоу репутация хорошего командира. А у любого хорошего командира внутренний хомяк должен быть прокачан до размера Годзиллы, как минимум. Так что всё ожидаемо. Мои бойцы — мои проблемы. Мои проблемы —  мои задачи. А значит и решать их мне. Иначе никак.</p>
<p>— Посмотрю я на твоего Рамлоу, когда он будет за дополнительные денежные бонусы для бойцов со старым жлобом Дормундом воевать. Не было ещё такого, чтобы этот сквалыга по-честному, без окрика сверху премии начислял группам огненной поддержки. Может, он против них что-то личное имеет.</p>
<p>—  Может, и имеет. Но мне кажется, что ты недооцениваешь нашего новичка. Спорим, что Дормунд, после плотного общения с Рамлоу, не только выдаст всё, что причитается бойцам без проволочек, но и добавит ещё что-нибудь от себя, чтобы поскорей того спровадить?</p>
<p>— Ммм… Ай ладно! Спорим. На пиццу “От Фабио”.</p>
<p>— По рукам!<br/>***********************************************<br/>— И где моя пицца?</p>
<p>— Изыди, нечисть, я в печали.</p>
<p>— Что? Недооценил силу Великого Хомяка?</p>
<p>— Угу. Ну Рамлоу и монстр! Это ж надо было довести этого старого жлоба до такой степени, что у старика Дормунда начал дёргаться глаз. Обычно до такого состояния доводит всех он. А тут довели его. Невероятно!</p>
<p>— Во-о-от! Не стоит недооценивать величие внутреннего зверя командира Рамлоу.</p>
<p>— Да ну тебя! А вот и пицца…</p>
<p>****************<br/>— Слышал про Капитана Америку?</p>
<p>— Конечно слышал. Вот будет сейчас катавасия среди боевых групп. Все захотят работать с Кэпом. Он всё-таки игрок командный.</p>
<p>— Раскатали то губу все, но получится только у Рамлоу. </p>
<p>— Ты опять? Я, конечно, понимаю, что командир “Страйка” произвёл на тебя сильнейшее впечатление и ты готов петь ему хвалу денно и нощно. Но решать, с кем работать Кэпу, в любом случае будет Фьюри.</p>
<p>— Ты забываешь, что психологическую совместимость никто не отменял. Так что я даже лезть в эту “ярмарку тщеславия” не буду. Такой характер как у Кэпа под силу выдержать только Рамлоу с его темпераментом.</p>
<p>— Ты невозможен. Даже если ты окажешься прав и Фьюри будет обкатывать Кэпа в поле вместе со “Страйком, то это не значит, что они станут постоянной командой.</p>
<p>— Спорим? Опять на пиццу.</p>
<p>— Романофф с тобой. Спорим.<br/>***************************************************<br/>— Живой?!!!</p>
<p>— Не дождётесь! Я ещё свой последний выигрыш с тебя не стребовал! Господиии! Я-то думал, что мирозданию уже не по силам меня ничем удивить. Но тут случается проект “Озарение” и пришествие Баки Барнса ака Зимний Солдат.</p>
<p>— И что же теперь будет? Кэп ведь своего свежеотловленного дружка не отпустит.</p>
<p>— Что будет, что будет? Пойдёт Зимний под руку командира Рамлоу, как и Кэп. Думаешь, Рамлоу выпустит из своих рук такого снайпера? Да его жаба задушит, то есть хомяк.</p>
<p>— Думаешь?</p>
<p>— Да практически уверен. Ведь у Рамлоу с Кэпом, если верить слухам, отношения. А если верить  свежим слухам, то у Кэпа с Барнсом отношения были, когда Рамлоу еще не родился. Так что светит Кэпу с Барнсом menage a trois в компании с Рамлоу. Это к гадалке не ходи.</p>
<p>— Знаешь. В этот раз я даже спорить с тобой не буду. Ибо теперь я уверовал в силу Великого Хомяка и стал адептом секты поклонников командира Рамлоу!</p>
<p>— Аминь. Приветствую новообращённого собрата.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>